greenpandaplushesfandomcom-20200213-history
Red (Angry Birds)
Note: This is not the EXACT same Red from the Angry Birds franchise. This is a slightly different version. Note #2: If you are looking for the Pokemon Trainer Red, click here. This article is about the Angry Bird, Red. Red is a character in GreenPandaPlushes. He is the main protagonist in the Angry Birds series and a supporting protagonist in Plush Pirate Adventures. He works at the Plush Pirates. He is voiced by TheUltra_Penguin. He is also the leader of the Angry Birds. Family, Friends and Affiliations Plush Pirate Adventures Universe * Chuck (best friend) * Bomb (best friend) * Matilda (friend) * The Blues (friends) * Bubbles (friend) * Stella (love interest; girlfriend) * Hal (friend) * Terence (cousin) * Red Space Bird (alternate universe counterpart) * Pig (arch-nemesis) * Bow Pig (enemy) * Mustache Pig (enemy) * Helmet Pig (enemy) * King Pig (enemy) * Mailman Pig (enemy) * Chef Pig (enemy) * Cupid Pig (enemy) * Construction Pig (enemy) * Leprechaun Pig (enemy) * Reindeer Pig (enemy) * Pumpkin Pig (enemy) * Winter Pig (enemy) * Panda (friend) * Ridges (friend) * Skunk (friend) * Captain Jackrabbit (friend) * Narrator/Shopkeeper/Turtle (friend) * Sailor Mickey (enemy) Other Universes * Mario (friend) * Luigi (friend) * Yellow Toad (friend) * Blue Toad (friend) * Toad (friend) * Toadette (friend) * Toadsworth (friend) * Captain Toad (friend) * Peach (friend) * Daisy (friend) * Rosalina (friend) * Yoshi (friend) * Bowser (enemy) * Bowser Jr. (enemy) * Kamek (enemy) * Koopa Troop (enemy) * Wario (enemy, later turns into friend) * Waluigi (enemy, later turns into friend) * Donkey Kong (friend) * Diddy Kong (friend) * Toon Link (friend) * Toon Zelda (friend) * Ganondorf (enemy) * Sonic (friend) * Tails (friend) * Dr. Eggman (enemy) * Kirby (friend) * Meta Knight (ally) * King Dedede (enemy) * Pikachu (friend) * Tyrunt (friend) * Chespin (enemy) * Victini (friend) * Vaporeon (enemy) * Turtwig (enemy, later becomes friend) * Creeper Bros. (enemy) * Skellie (enemy) * Spike (enemy) Powers and Abilities Red has the ability to fly as he is a bird. Using a slingshot his flight time gets extended. Getting fired from a slingshot also helps Red slam into objects and enemies (such as bricks and Pigs (Angry Birds in a nutshell)). Physically, he can pounce on enemies. Because he does not have hands or feet, he cannot punch or kick. But he can headbutt. His mana allows him to breath fire for a short period of time. Personality Red is (like Mario and Panda) one of the average Joes of the series. He is the ordinary one and the normal one. However, unlike these two, Red gets angry really quickly showing that he's hot tempered/short tempered. When his and his friends' eggs got stolen, he and his friends got mad real quick. They went on an expedition to track down the Bad Piggies, their sworn enemies. He is also brave confronting the King Pig all alone. He is shown being brave as he is the leader of the Angry Birds, as well. Image Gallery Trivia * His favorite color is red. * He is one of the few Average Joes, along with Mario and Panda. * He is the leader of the Angry Birds. * His arch-nemesis is Minion Pig.